La Mort d'Angus Mengsk
by Robotophe
Summary: Sur le manuel de StarCraft 1, on apprend que le Sénateur Angus Mengsk, principal leader de la révolte de Korhal, se fait tuer par trois Fantômes, ce qui est un peu succinct comme description... Pourquoi ne pas entrer plus dans le détail avec cette fanfic ? ;-)


_Avertissement : Toute référence à _StarCraft_ et à tout ce qui s'y rapporte dans cette œuvre de fiction est la propriété de Blizzard.  
>Cette fanfiction, <em>La Mort d'Angus Mengsk_, est __l'œuvre__ de Robotophe. __Si cela était possible, elle serait placée sous licence Creative Commons by-sa, ce qui signifie qu'est tacitement autorisée toute diffusion ou réutilisation compatible avec cette licence. Vous pouvez donc notamment la distribuer, la copier, la traduire, créer une œuvre dérivée, l'utiliser pour allumer votre barbecue ou même en faire du papier toilette si ça vous chant__e, ___à la seule condition de respecter les mêmes obligations que celles posées par la licence CC by-sa 3.0 disponible sur le site Creative Commons._  
>Et veuillez bien noter qu'il s'agit d'un contrat moral que propose l'auteur et que cela se limite au travail qu'il a effectué sur cette fanfiction. En effet, la nature même d'une fanfiction limite intrinsèquement les travaux dérivés qui peuvent être faits, par le simple fait qu'elle est basée sur une œuvre protégée par copyright et qu'elle profite simplement d'une tolérance faite à l'égard des fans. Gardez surtout bien cela à l'esprit si vous souhaitez réutiliser cette œuvre de quelque manière que ce soit.<br>_Et bien évidemment, même si ce n'est nullement une obligation, l'auteur serait ravi que vous lui signaliez vos travaux basés sur son œuvre.__

_Notes de l'auteur : Je vous conseille fortement d'avoir lu l'histoire des Terrans sur le manuel de jeu de _StarCraft_ pour mieux saisir la situation au moment des faits.  
>Les noms utilisés dans cette fanfic sont ceux que l'on peut trouver dans la version française du jeu (ou du manuel ^^).<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La Mort d'Angus Mengsk<strong>

Les trois Fantômes furent déposés sur Korhal, de nuit, par un Transport. Celui-ci repartit aussitôt pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les assassins devaient être de retour à ce point de ralliement dans une heure sinon, le Transport ne prendrait même pas la peine d'atterrir.  
>Ils étaient à un bon kilomètre du quartier général fortifié de Mengsk. Les confédérés les avaient lâchés cette nuit-là car le Sénateur et les autres chefs de la révolte avaient probablement baissé leur garde, croyant qu'ils avaient gagné leur indépendance.<br>- Bon, Phil, Jack, vous me recevez ?  
>- 55 Boss.  
>- Ouais, moi aussi Boss, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se camoufle ?<br>- Non, pas encore, économisons l'énergie, les batteries sont assez longues à se recharger. Vous ne le ferez qu'à mon signal… Mais on a encore un peu de temps avant d'atteindre l'objectif… Allez, en route !  
>- OK Boss, on te suit.<br>Ils se mirent en route vers le sud, à travers les bois, une partie encore inexploitée de Korhal. Ils arrivèrent en vue du QG de Mengsk en un peu moins de dix minutes. Le bâtiment était au sommet d'une colline, il y avait cent mètres de terrain à découvert et au-delà de cette colline, cent cinquante mètres après le QG, il y avait les habitations de quelques centaines de Korhaliens, ces ingrats… Ils étaient les colons les plus choyés de tous, ceux qui avaient le moins de raisons de se révolter et voilà qu'après des émeutes, ils avaient osé déclarer la guerre à la Confédération et la repousser hors de Korhal ! C'en était trop ! Il fallait faire taire ce Sénateur Korhalien, définitivement…  
>- Alors les « filles », voilà le topo : nous devons franchir cette zone, entrer dans le bâtiment, tuer Mengsk et sa famille, à savoir sa femme et sa fille, ressortir et atteindre la forêt en moins de vingt minutes, ou nous perdrons l'avantage de notre Camoufleur Personnel, vous me suivez ?<br>- Ouais, Boss.  
>- <em>No problem<em>.  
>- Parfait. Voici donc comment nous allons opérer, vous vous souvenez toujours du plan des lieux que vous avez mémorisé ?<br>- Quand même, Boss…  
>- Bien sûr, quelle question !<br>- Je voulais juste être sûr… Donc, Jack, tu t'occupes de la femme de Mengsk, Phil de sa fille et moi, du Sénateur lui-même. Normalement, sa fille doit dormir. Sa femme l'attend probablement dans sa chambre, quant à Mengsk, je le trouverai ! Autre chose : ne tuez votre cible qu'à mon signal, nous devons tous agir en même temps ! Et quand ils seront morts, on les mettra sur le balcon privé de Mengsk pour que n'importe qui puisse les trouver… Des questions ?  
>- Non, tout est OK.<br>- On y va quand tu veux Boss.  
>- Une dernière chose : il faut agir en silence et en douceur…<br>- Comme d'hab, quoi !  
>- Exactement, Jack ! Maintenant, enclenchez le Camouflage.<br>- Camouflage : OK !  
>- Camouflage… activé !<br>- Alors on y va !  
>Ils sortirent des bois, aussi imperceptibles que des revenants. Ils atteignirent le QG en très peu de temps et, comme prévu, s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur avec une extrême facilité grâce à leur invisibilité et au manque de gardes. Angus et les autres chefs de la révolte avaient l'air persuadé de leur victoire, quelle erreur !<br>- Bien, séparons-nous et trouvons nos cibles…  
>- OK.<br>- On est déjà partis !  
>Ben, que les autres Fantômes avaient amicalement surnommé "Boss" parce qu'il prenait souvent des initiatives – tout comme celle de ramener les corps sur le balcon privé de Mengsk – qui lui valurent finalement le poste de chef des opérations sur le terrain, prit le chemin le plus court parmi ceux qui devaient le mener au Sénateur. Il parcourut de longs couloirs, passant devant des Marines qui fumaient une clope pour célébrer l'indépendance de Korhal, les cons ! Ils y croyaient vraiment ! C'était mal connaître la Confédération ! Il marcha encore un peu, il était presque arrivé au bureau de Mengsk, quand il s'arrêta net. En face de lui, la caméra pivotante comportait un imprévu : un œil infrarouge, la meilleure parade au Camouflage des Fantômes ! Il ne devait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer, il n'avait donc pas le choix : le Verrou ! Le gros problème était que s'il utilisait une cartouche de type Verrou, il diminuerait le temps de son Camouflage car le Verrou nécessitait d'être chargé d'énergie avant d'être utilisé… Pour neutraliser la caméra, il perdrait cinq minutes de Camouflage ! Mais Ben ne réfléchit pas plus de trois secondes car réfléchir ne servirait qu'à prendre du retard et perdre de précieuses secondes de Camouflage. Il tira une balle Verrou sur la caméra. Celle-ci fut aussitôt entourée d'une sphère translucide avec, au centre, de l'électricité. La caméra était ainsi momentanément hors d'état. Il continua à avancer au pas de course lorsqu'il entendit : "Cible repérée".<br>- Très bien, Phil. Attends mon signal.  
>Ben arriva près d'une porte qui, selon les plans qu'il avait étudié, était celle du bureau du Sénateur. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit Mengsk sur sa table de travail, certainement en train d'étudier les possibles représailles de la Confédération, enfin quelqu'un avec la tête sur les épaules, ou presque…<br>- Cible en vue.  
>- Parfait, Jack. J'ai moi aussi trouvé ma cible. Vous êtes tous les deux prêts à intervenir ?<br>- Dès ton signal, Boss.  
>- Paré, et prêt à tout !<br>Sacré Jack ! Il avait toujours rêvé d'être un Marine mais son potentiel psionique le désignait obligatoirement comme Fantôme, qu'il le veuille ou non…  
>- Bien, alors attaquez !<br>Ben entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui, encore plus silencieux qu'un félin. Il s'approcha doucement de Mengsk. Il était effectivement en train d'étudier les ripostes que pourraient employer les Confédérés.  
>- Bonsoir Angus… C'est la Confédération qui m'envoie !<br>Ce brave Ben avait toujours été farceur, c'était plus fort que lui…  
>- Qui… Qui va là ?<br>Ben coupa son Camoufleur Personnel.  
>- Un… Un Fantôme… !<br>- Adieu Angus !  
>Ben pointa son Fusil C-10 Canister de 25mm sur Mengsk.<br>- Non !  
>Ce fut le dernier mot du Sénateur. Ben pressa la détente, maculant la table de travail de Mengsk de son propre sang.<br>- Bon, les gars, on se retrouve sur le balcon privé de Mengsk avec les cadavres. À vous…  
>- OK.<br>- _No problem_.  
>Ben n'était pas trop loin du balcon, mais quand même plus éloigné que ses compagnons. Il tâta le pouls de sa victime pour s'assurer que le travail était bien fait… Mengsk était mort… Il commença à tirer le cadavre lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna, pointant son C-10 Canister sur la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître à la porte, à voir sa corpulence, ou plutôt celle de l'armure, c'était soit un Marine, soit un Flammeur, mais comme ces derniers sont plutôt rares en intérieur, c'était probablement un Marine… Cette brillante déduction fut confirmée quand un Fusil Gauss C-14 de 8mm, plus couramment appelé "Empaleur", fut pointé sur lui. Il tira deux fois. Le Marine s'effondra. Il se mit alors à traîner le Marine à l'intérieur du bureau pour éviter qu'on ne le trouve trop vite. Bon Dieu qu'il était lourd ! Ben, après avoir caché le Marine derrière une armoire, se mit en route vers le balcon, avec Mengsk sur l'épaule. Il y arriva sans encombre, cette fois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il put voir les cadavres de la femme et de la fille de Mengsk, étendus sur le sol.<br>- Tirez pas les gars, c'est moi !  
>- Et ton Camouflage ?<br>- J'économise les batteries… J'ai dû utiliser un Verrou sur une caméra infrarouge, tout à l'heure…  
>- Ah…<br>Ben déposa le corps de Mengsk entre les deux autres.  
>- Dis Boss, j'pourrais pas prendre la tête de Mengsk comme trophée ? J'adore garder un souvenir des missions réussies !<br>- D'accord Jack, tu peux prendre sa tête… Tu sais que tu aurais vraiment fait un excellent Marine…  
>- Boss, remue pas le couteau dans la plaie…<br>- Désolé Jack, je ne voulais pas te blesser…  
>- C'est rien…<br>Jack décapita Mengsk avec un réel plaisir.  
>- Allez les "filles", on met les voiles, on n'a plus que cinq minutes de Camouflage…<br>- Mais c'est largement plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour quitter cet endroit !  
>- C'est vrai Phil, mais il faut toujours prévoir l'imprévu… N'oublie jamais ça !<br>Ben réactiva son Camoufleur Personnel. Il quittèrent le bâtiment par une autre sortie afin d'éviter un maximum de gardes et surtout la caméra infrarouge. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du QG, ce fut pour se trouver nez à nez avec des Goliaths et des Chars Arclite, en mode Siège et en mode Tank… L'armée personnel de Mengsk, probablement… Ils contournèrent le bâtiment afin de regagner la forêt au même endroit qu'ils l'avaient quittée. Ils regagnèrent la clairière sans difficulté et le Transport vint les chercher, juste à l'heure…

« Le corps décapité du Sénateur, allongé près de ceux de sa femme et de sa petite fille, fut retrouvé le lendemain sur le balcon privé de son quartier général fortifié. La tête de Mengsk ne fut jamais retrouvée. Bien que l'assassinat affaiblit la révolte de Korhal, il déclencha le feu sur lequel se forgerait plus tard l'ennemi le plus puissant que la Confédération ait eu à affronter. »

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me <em>_laisser__ vos commentaires/critiques, __je suis toujours preneur ! Toutefois, soyez indulgent : cette fanfic fut __rédigée très peu de temps après ma première (sur _Resident Evil 2_, toutes deux __originellement publiée__s__ en 1999) et __je devais avoir dans les 16 ans quand je l'ai écrite ! ^^"_


End file.
